${ 4.7 \times 6 = {?}} $
Solution: ${4}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.7}\times {6}= {4.2}$ ${2}$ ${4}\times {6}+{4}= {28}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 4.7 \times 6 = 28.2} $